In a radio transceiver in e.g. a Bluetooth system, a high frequency, e.g. 13 MHz, clock signal is needed for different operating modes such as transmit, receive, etc. Since high frequency accuracy, typically +/−10 ppm, is required in transmit and receive modes, this 13 MHz clock signal is generated by means of an accurate crystal oscillator. During sleep mode of the radio transceiver, i.e. when there are no transmit or receive operations, only a low frequency, e.g. 3.2 kHz, clock signal, with a lower frequency accuracy requirement, typically +/−250 ppm, is needed and low power consumption is desired.
It is known to generate the 3.2 kHz clock signal by means of a separate RC oscillator. However, even with trimming implemented RC oscillators have problems in achieving frequency accuracy over time and temperature.
It is also known to add a second crystal of a low frequency, e.g. 32 kHz, to create the low power clock signal. However, an additional crystal means additional costs.
Moreover, it is known to generate the 3.2 kHz clock signal by dividing the frequency of the 13 MHz clock signal. However, running the 13 MHz crystal oscillator at full power also in sleep mode would increase the power consumption of the radio transceiver too much.